Terrible Mishaps
by Merry-and-Pippin-kix-ASS
Summary: What can I say? It's just Merry and Pippin being Merry and Pippin. They find out a little secret of Frodo's but o well. Please R&R!
1. Merry and Pippin

Terrible Mishaps Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own em'. Tolkien does.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **  
  
One day in the Shire, Merry was on his way to the market. On his way he bumped into Frodo. Frodo had just bought some ale and some condoms (but I'm not going to get into that. You probably can figure it out on your own.).  
  
"Oh, Hello Frodo!" Merry said cheerfully. "What do you got there?"  
  
"Oh nothing just some ale." Frodo said, very jumpy and quickly. "C ya later."  
  
"Bye!" Merry waved and continued on his way.  
  
While Merry was at the market, Pippin was at home digging through the cupboards and the fridge, looking for some mushrooms.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Pippin said, to himself while pointing his finger up in the air.  
  
Pippin had just remembered that he saw some mushrooms by the path on the way to Frodo's house. Pippin scrambled to his feet and out the door.  
  
Merry had found what he was looking for as it started to rain.  
  
"I guess I'll go to Frodo's house. It's not far. I wonder why he was so jumpy today. Well at least I'll be able to get out of this rain." Merry said to himself.  
  
On Merry's way, he tripped over Pippin and landed in a puddle. Pippin was gathering mushrooms.  
  
Just as Pippin was about to put a poisonous mushroom in his mouth, Merry saw and jumped to his feet.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Merry shouted as, he jumped toward Pippin and knocked the mushroom out of his hand.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?!?" Pippin asked sounding very pissed off.  
  
"What do you mean Hey?! I just saved your life!" Merry argued.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go to Frodo's." answered Pippin. "It's cold and wet out here, and I'm hungry." 


	2. Food

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
When they were about 10 feet away from Frodo's house, Pippin tripped and hit his head on a fence post.  
  
"OOO! I get to ring the doorbell!" Pippin shouted as scrambled to his feet and toward the door.  
  
Merry just stood there and rolled his eyes at Pippin's stupidity.  
  
"DING DONG!" Went the doorbell, as Pippin ran around in circles shouting, "Somebody's coming, somebody's coming!"  
  
"Merry, why don't you stand here and when Frodo or whoever, answers the door we'll jump out and scare them?" Pippin asked Merry excitedly.  
  
"Because...." Merry paused.  
  
SMACK! The door came flying open and hit Pippin in the face.  
  
"That's why, Pip. That's why." Merry said.  
  
"Ouch!" Pippin whispered as he slid down the door.  
  
"Hello Merry! Sorry for running off like that at the market. I had some. business to take care of, yes that's right business." Frodo said cheerfully and thoughtfully. "Oh, hi Pippin."  
  
"Hi!" Merry said back.  
  
"Hi!" Pippin said also, now back on his feet.  
  
******************************A 2 minute silence************************************  
  
"Well are you going to invite us in or not?" Pippin asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, of course. Come in, come in." Frodo said while holding the door open.  
  
Frodo led them to the kitchen.  
  
"Can I have some cabbage?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Pippin, don't be rude." Merry told as, he gave him a slap behind the head.  
  
"That's alright Merry, I don't mind." Frodo told him.  
  
"Oh, and while you're up." Pippin added. "Can I have some ale and carrots too?"  
  
Frodo gave Pippin some carrots, ale and some cabbage. Just as Frodo was sitting down Pippin said, "Oh, and can I have some mushrooms? Thanks. Oh and. can I have a scoop of strawberry ice cream, and a scoop of chocolate, oh and a scoop of vanilla. Thanks you're a doll."  
  
Pippin was getting on Frodo's nerves now. Every time he went to sit down pippin would ask him for something.  
  
"Pippin, I told you not to be rude." Merry whispered into Pip's ear.  
  
"What? I haven't had lunchin' yet!" Pippin exclaimed. "So, Frodo."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO THROW A BIG PARADE FOR YOU OR DO YOU WANT SOME TACOS NOW!?!?!" Frodo asked Pippin, very pissed off now.  
  
"Actually I was just going to ask you how was your day, but some tacos do sound pretty good right about now." Pippin answered.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Frodo pulled his hair and ran out the door and into a tree. 


	3. Curious Hobbits

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Darn!  
  
Merry and Pippin were looking out the door. "I think Frodo's gone mental." Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"O well." Merry said as he grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "Maybe we should go."  
  
"Yeah you're right." Pippin said as he grabbed the ice cream, ale, mushrooms, carrots and the cabbage.  
  
Frodo was now out of sight. They didn't know where he was anymore.  
  
They went to the front door (by the stairs) to the basement.  
  
"Hold these!" Pippin said, as he put the food and ale into Merry's arms.  
  
Merry was trying to balance everything, while he ate his apple. Merry took one step forward (not knowing where Pippin was) and he tripped over Pip and went tumbling down the stairs. He had dropped the food, which landed on Pippin's head and he had grabbed a cardboard box when he fell and slid down the stairs.  
  
"What a waste of food!" Pippin said, as he looked at the floor where all the food was lying. Pippin looked down the stairs, at Merry. Merry was screaming his head off. "Hey! That looks like fun. Can I have a turn?"  
  
Pippin grabbed another cardboard box and prepared to slide down. "Watch out below!" he warned and jumped onto the stairs with the cardboard.  
  
Merry moved out of the way in the nick of time. They both got up and brushed themselves off. "Can I go again?" Pippin asked as he was getting up.  
  
"Can you hear that?" Merry asked Pippin.  
  
"No" Pippin said while trying to listen. "What do you hear?"  
  
"Don't you here that moaning sound?" Merry asked looking very confused.  
  
"Yeah, I here it. I thought it was the furnace." Pip answered.  
  
"Let's take a look!" Merry said, while following the sound. "It's coming from this room."  
  
The two hobbits opened the door very quietly and great curiosity.  
  
****** ******* ******* ****** ******* ******* ******** ****** ******** ****** *******  
  
I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but that's the way it goes. If you review maybe I'll hurry up the next chapter. Who knows? Please review if you want to know what happens. 


	4. A Secret Place

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. I repeat. I DO NO TOWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS. I may wish I do, but I don't. Darn!!  
  
**************************8***************************  
  
Merry and Pippin opened the door as quietly as possible. A crack of light came out of the room as the door was opened an inch.  
  
As the door became fully open the two curious hobbits gasped at what they saw.  
  
Inside the room there was stuff. Well really the room was like a kitchen. There was a refrigerator, a stove/oven, a microwave, an open fire stove, cupboards, drawers, counters, a pantry, and of course......FOOD! Pretty much, anything that you find in a kitchen. So I guess it is a kitchen. Whatever, back to the story now.  
  
Inside the kitchen there was Frodo in front of the stove, on the stove there was a BIG pot. He was chopping up carrots, onions, potatoes and tomatoes.  
  
As Frodo put the chopped up vegetables into the pot full of steaming boiling water Pippin took a big sniff of the air.  
  
Pippin started to walk to the pot to get a better smell and to know what was cooking. Merry reached out and pulled him back.  
  
"Pippin! We can't get caught, you idiot!" Merry whispered to him sternly.  
  
"But I'm hungry!" He complained back as he took Merry's apple and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Hey! Give that back." Merry shouted.  
  
"You can't get it! You can't get it!" Pippin said as he, stood on his tippy toes and holding the apple up in the air.  
  
"Give that back! It's mine!" Merry argued, as Frodo in the kitchen took a chicken out of the oven.  
  
Frodo looked up, but not at Merry and Pippin. He had heard them, but he thought that they were outside.  
  
Merry pounced at Pippin's feet, which knock the apple out of his hand and onto the floor. The apple rolled out of reach of both of the hobbits.  
  
Merry and Pip were rolling around on the floor.  
  
**************************8***************************  
  
Okay here I leave off I might have 1 or 2 more chapters but, I'm not sure. I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I had homework, and we were painting my room yellow. Please review!!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!! All the people who review, will get.......um........um.......um....... 


	5. Insults

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Why do peoples keep on bugging me? Go away stupid brother. Sorry my brother was ANNOYING me. Whatever. Now, I DO NOT OWN THE LotR!  
  
**************************** *************************  
  
Merry and Pippin stopped for a moment.  
  
"Bring it on chopsticks!" Merry said to Pippin as he tried to scramble to his feet.  
  
"Hey that was mean!" Pippin whined. "PIG!"  
  
"Why I ought to pulverize you!" Merry shouted back as he began to put Pippin in a headlock.  
  
"Ow! Stop it! Merry you're hurting me!" Pippin whined even more as he tried to bite Merry's arm.  
  
"Chicken bones!" Merry insulted Pippin.  
  
"Turkey" Pippin said back.  
  
"Uh.. Hobbit who eats a lot!"  
  
"Um.. Buckteeth!"  
  
"Snort!"  
  
"Um.. CD case!"  
  
"WHAT? Whatever. Dumb Ass!"  
  
"Uh.. Phone head!"  
  
"Stupid Ass!"  
  
"Um.. Uh.. Um.. Pop can!"  
  
*************************************3 minutes later**********************************  
  
"So, you shit your pants!" Merry insulted.  
  
"Do not Discman!" Pippin said back. "What were we arguing about?"  
  
"The apple you idiot!" Merry shouted. "Where is it anyway?"  
  
"I don't know I thought you knew!" Pippin said. "Ooh there it is!"  
  
"It's mine!" Merry said as he jumped to it.  
  
"No! It's mine!" Pippin said as he jumped on Merry to knock the apple out of his hand. "How about this we'll have a wrestling match to see who gets the apple?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Merry agreed.  
  
*************************** **************************  
  
Okay here I leave off. I've already decided what my next chapter is called. It will be called Merry and Pippin's wrestling match. So I'll need, some help on some of the names of the moves. I know a few but I'll still need some help. I hope you'll help me out and that you'll review. Thanx a bunch! Please send me some names! 


	6. Merry and Pippin's wrestling match

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. If I did I would be a millionaire, but I'm not.  
  
**************************$***********************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Ding! Ding!" went the sound of the bell for the beginning of the match. (I don't know where the bell came from.) "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! GO! MERRY! GO! BOOOOOOOO! PIPPIN!" Cheers from the audience.  
  
"BOOOOOOO! MERRY! GO! PIPPIN! GO! YAAAAAAAAAAY!" More cheers from the crowd.  
  
Merry and Pippin walking around in a circle watching each other. Merry means to hit Pippin. Pippin ducks in the nick of time.  
  
"Oo! That was a close one!" The announcer says into the microphone with a big booming voice.  
  
Pippin goes in. Tackles Merry, Starts tickling him.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it Pippin! HAHA! This is a wrestling HEHE match! Not a damn tickling match! HAHAHAHA!" Merry said as he tried to hold back the laughter.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Pippin said as he picked up Merry and threw him on the ground. "BODY SLAM!"  
  
Merry rolled out of the way.  
  
Boos from Pippin fans and cheers from Merry fans are heard.  
  
Merry gets up charges at Pippin. Merry puts Pippin in a headlock.  
  
Pippin tries to stomp on Merry's feet. Didn't work. Pippin almost turning purple, he found someone's finger. Bit hard.  
  
"OW!" Merry screamed. "No biting!"  
  
Cheers are heard from the Pippin fans now, Boos from Merry fans.  
  
Merry and Pippin get up. Pippin charges, Merry ducks. Pippin trips. Merry jumps on him.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!" The referee calls. He get lifts Merry's arm "THE WINNER!"  
  
Big loud cheers for Merry were coming from his fans. All of Pippin's fans were sulking and booing at Merry.  
  
Pippin gets up. "Well done Merry! Hey! Do I smell turkey?!"  
  
"I smell turkey too Pip." Merry said taking a great big sniff.  
  
"MMMMM! This turkey is delicious! Don't you think Frodo?" was the sound of Frodo's voice was saying.  
  
"I think it's delicious Frodo! I really out did myself tonight didn't I?" Frodo was saying in a bit higher voice than usual.  
  
"Yes, I think you did." Frodo said normally.  
  
Merry stirred. He opened his eyes. He was in Frodo's basement. Pippin was talking quietly in sleep right beside him. Merry picked up the apple began to eat.  
  
A few minutes later Pippin woke up. "Oh! Hello Merry! I had the strangest dream that we were wrestling over an apple and I won. How stupid is that?"  
  
"I don't know Pip, I had the same dream except I had won. So it might be stupid and might not." Merry said and took another bite of the apple. "Let's go home Pip. It stopped raining."  
  
"Okey Dokey!" Pippin said laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Merry asked.  
  
"Look at Frodo. He's talking to himself." Pippin burst out laughing.  
  
"You know Pippin we could use this against him. We could tell him that we know about him talking to himself and all that." Merry was saying intelligently. Pippin was looking dumb and confused. "We'll tell him not tell on us about the pranks we do and then we'll use this piece of information against him.  
  
"OOOOOOOOH!" Pippin said. "I don't get it!"  
  
"I'll explain on the way!" Merry said while heading up stairs.  
  
****************************$*********************  
  
Merry and Pippin did not get hurt. Next chapter has something to do about pranks. Well please review because the sooner that happens the sooner I update my story.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Pranks

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does.  
  
*********************** *******************  
  
"So, do you mean we'll use this piece of information against him in future pranks?" Pippin asked Merry the next day, under the big party tree.  
  
"Fourteenth time, YES!" Merry answered him getting quite annoyed with Pippin.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Pippin said (finally getting the point of the idea). "When are we going to start pranking then?  
  
"This afternoon. We'll start by. well I haven't decided yet, but we'll start with something small and work our way up to the BIG PRANKS." Merry said with a giant grin on his face.  
  
**************************Lunch time**************************  
  
Merry and Pippin were sitting at the dinner table at Bag End eating mushrooms, potatoes and other stuff, when they heard a knock on the door. Frodo went and answered the door.  
  
"Hello!" said a mail carrier.  
  
"Hi!" said Frodo.  
  
"I have a special delivery for Mr. Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Ah, yes that's me."  
  
The mail carrier gave the package to Frodo. Frodo signed and hen he came back into the kitchen.  
  
"What's that?" asked Pippin.  
  
"Oh this. It's nothing. It's just something I ordered out of a magazine." He answered.  
  
"Yeah, from the Popular Chef Magazine!" Merry laughed.  
  
"No it's not!" Frodo answered.  
  
"Why don't you open it and see what it is then if it's not from that Chef magazine thingy?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Frodo opened the box, while Merry and Pippin watched intentionally.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Inside the box was a blender full of blended worms.  
  
Merry and Pippin were rolling around on the floor laughing so hard that there were tears in their eyes.  
  
********************* *********************  
  
"Why I ought to. Wait till I got my hands around your necks." Frodo was screaming.  
  
After a while he realized that he was screaming at no one. Merry and Pippin were hiding in a cupboard recording what he was saying and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo! Whom are you yelling at?" Merry called out to Frodo from the cupboard. "Merry and Pippin didn't do it. They are your friends they would never do anything like that to you."  
  
"Who are you? Why shouldn't I blame it on them they're always doing pranks and stuff? Where are you?" Frodo yelled out loud. "I must be going mad! There's no one here! What am I doing?"  
  
"You're not going mad. You're going crazy and mad." Merry said.  
  
********************** ********************  
  
All night long Frodo stayed huddled in a corner with a blanket around him, while Merry and Pippin were at home laughing their heads off at Frodo.  
  
"I wonder what Frodo's doing right now." Pippin asked. "Tomorrow we should put glue on all his pens and pencils and paper and stuff like that.  
  
"I don't know what he's doing right now but that's a good idea Pippin." Merry answered.  
  
Early in the morning Merry and Pippin went to Frodo's house and put slow drying glue on all of his pens, pencils, paper and all of his other writing stuff, (Frodo had finally fallen asleep) then they slipped out.  
  
When Frodo woke up he felt refreshed and relaxed. "I bet it was just a dream, yeah just a dream. I think I'll go and have some breakfast and then I'll go write a letter to Gandalf."  
  
When he was finished breakfast he went into the study and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. When he went to start writing, he couldn't get the paper off his hand or the pen. He decided that it was probably just those two things, so he grabbed another piece of paper and another pen. Those also stuck to him.  
  
"Maybe I'm still dreaming, yeah that's got to be it. I'm still dreaming. Frodo said to himself then he pinched himself on the arm to see if he was still dreaming. "OW!!!"  
  
Frodo sat down in the chair behind the desk. "What am I going to do?" All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Just a second!" He tried to get up, but it didn't work. He tried again, but still he couldn't get up. "Um. ah. just come in."  
  
In walked Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Hello! Frodo!" Pippin called out. "You home?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in the Study!" Frodo answered.  
  
Merry and Pippin walked into the study. They started quietly laughing at Frodo.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me? You did this didn't you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did. No hard feelings." Merry said. "And you can't tell on us either."  
  
"Why can't I tell on you?"  
  
"Because we know something that you don't know that we know and you don't anybody to know it either." Pippin said.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"We happen to know for a fact that you make yourself a splendid meal and then enjoy all by yourself." Merry answered.  
  
"Yeah, and what's wrong with that?"  
  
"And when you have this meal you talk to yourself about how good your meal is."  
  
"No I don't! I did that months ago!"  
  
"No you didn't. We also know for a fact that you did it just the other night." Pippin grinned.  
  
"Well maybe, I do but that doesn't give you a right to tell people."  
  
"We haven't told anybody, but if you tell anyone about our pranks we're going to start telling people that you're mad."  
  
"You wouldn't?"  
  
"Oh we would."  
  
"Fine I won't tell anyone about your pranks on me."  
  
"Good. Well we got to go now. Bye Frodo."  
  
With that Merry and Pippin went home.  
  
Again Frodo tried to get up but nothing happened. "Oh I'm going to tell people that Merry and Pippin are crazy once I get free from this chair!"  
  
************************ ******************  
  
I hope that you've liked it this far. Well please review. Thanx. 


	8. Frodo's Attempt To Catch Merry And Pippi...

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FUN! WHEEEEEEEEEE! I! WHEEEEEEEEE! DON'T! THIS IS SOOO MUCH FUN! OWN! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LORD OF THE RINGS! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Is, all dizzy now* THAT WAS FUN! I do not own Lord of the Rings! SO THERE! HA!  
  
********************** ********************  
  
Frodo kept trying to get free from the chair until, at last Sam came over, (who had happened to see Merry and Pippin leave laughing).  
  
"You know Mr. Frodo you shouldn't be playing with glue. Especially when your around paper and pens and pencils and stuff like that." Sam said looking at Frodo. "It's for your own good. You don't want to be glued to your chair again do you?"  
  
"No, I guess your right Sam, but I wasn't using glue." Frodo said. "It was Merry and Pippin they put glue all over my study."  
  
"So that's what they were laughing about. Huh? We'll show them. Right Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
********************Meanwhile*****************  
  
Merry and Pippin were making more plans about what they should do next. They had no idea that Frodo was going to think up some pranks on his own.  
  
"Now what should we do Merry?" Pippin asked curiously. "Do you think we should put ants in his bed? Or cover him in whip cream?"  
  
"Those sound like very good ideas Pip. Maybe we'll have to use both of them." Merry answered starting to get another idea.  
  
"Merry you have that look in your eye."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The look when your about to do something stupid or weird or dumb or evil or exciting or stupid or tacky or.."  
  
"Pippin I get the idea"  
  
********************Night time*****************  
  
Merry and Pippin quietly tip toed to Bag End. (Pippin not knowing why they were tip toeing.)  
  
"Merry, why are we tip toeing?" Pippin whispered.  
  
"Because." Merry answered kind of annoyed by Pippin's stupidity.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because we're close to Bag End and we don't want Frodo to hear us."  
  
"OOOOOOOH! Why are we whispering when Frodo sleeps inside not outside?"  
  
"Oh Just shut your mouth Pippin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so." Merry said turning around and becoming very annoyed. "Just don't say anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Pippin, what did I just say."  
  
"Oops sorry! Won't happen again."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Merry?" Pippin whispered. "What's the plan?"  
  
"We're going to outline Frodo's body with whip cream."  
  
"Yeah. Cool! And what about the ants?"  
  
"Then we're going to put the ants in his bed."  
  
"Oh I get it now."  
  
"Good! Now stay quiet."  
  
********************** ********************  
  
At Bag End, though Frodo and Sam were ready. Sam was at home now, all snug in his bed. Frodo was sleeping soundly in his feathered bed. They had a piece of string tied at the bottom of the door way high enough to trip over. The string was tied to a bell so it would ring when someone entered.  
  
Finally Merry and Pippin arrived at Bag End.  
  
"Okay Pippin, we have to be careful. Frodo probably put string at the bottom of the doorway so we're going to take the window. Okay?" Merry explained to Pippin carefully and clearly.  
  
"Okay, I got the idea of your plan. What window exactly?" Pip asked.  
  
Merry pointed to the study window. "That one."  
  
"Okay. Let's go."  
  
Merry and Pippin walked carefully to the study window. As, Pippin was going to open the window Merry stopped him.  
  
"Pippin! We have to be careful. I'll examine the window first and then I'll go inside and you'll follow me after. Okay?"  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Merry carefully examined the window. "All clear." Merry said as he opened the window. As soon as I get in you hand me the whip cream and ants okay?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Merry hopped inside and Pippin handed him the stuff. Then Pippin followed. They tip toed across the floor to Frodo's bedroom. The carefully opened the door and looked around the floor to see if there was any traps. All was clear.  
  
Merry tip toed to the side of Frodo's bed and motioned Pippin to go on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Okay, where's the whip cream?" Merry asked Pippin.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you had it." Pip answered.  
  
"Well, go and get it."  
  
"Fine." Pippin mumbled as he went and got the whip cream and ants."  
  
Merry stood there waiting until Pippin came back and handed him the whip cream. First Merry carefully outlined Frodo's body. Then Pippin let the ants out onto Frodo's bed.  
  
"Okay let's go Pippin."  
  
They quickly tip toed out of Frodo's bedroom to the study. There, Merry went out the window and Pippin handed him the jars that the stuff were in and then followed. The two hobbits quickly ran from the house and went back home.  
  
The next morning Frodo woke up very itchy. "What a peaceful night. Merry and Pippin didn't even come." Frodo stretched his arms and legs and rubbed his eyes. He felt a gooey crunchy feel on his face. He looked down onto his bed and saw the ants eating away at the whip cream. The first thought that came into his mind was Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I'm going to get those two. If it's the last thing I do."  
  
*********************** *******************  
  
Hope you liked the story so far. Please read and review. 


	9. Merry, Pippin, Frodo And Sam's Idea

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: LA DE DA DE DA! I DO NOT OWN THE LORD OF THE RINGS!!!!!!!!  
  
********************** ********************  
  
Merry and Pippin sat there at the breakfast table eating away at their breakfast, as Frodo and Sam were too. All three of them were enjoying a splendid meal. Merry and Pippin were at Brandy Hall and Frodo and Sam were at Bag End.  
  
"Mr. Frodo we got to do something! If we don't, who knows what those two will do?" Sam said during their splendid breakfast.  
  
"I know Sam. We have to do something, but I don't know what." Frodo answered in strain of thought.  
  
"Hey Merry! What are we going to do next?" Pippin asked wanting to get a head start.  
  
"I do not know Pip, I do not know." Merry answered also in strain of thought.  
  
"Can we throw apples at them?" Pippin asked, with a huge grin on his face like as if he made a good suggestion.  
  
Merry looked at him in disbelief. "You want to throw MY PRECIOUS apples at him. NEVER!"  
  
Pippin looked at Merry. "Okay! How about we don't throw anything at them and we um. um."  
  
All of a sudden a light bulb went on in Merry's head. "I have an idea Pip!"  
  
"Well what is it?" Pippin asked curiously.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
********************** ********************  
  
Frodo and Sam sat at the table thinking.  
  
"We have to do something Sam!" Frodo finally said, after the half an hour thinking session.  
  
"I know Mr. Frodo. It's a wonder how Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin come up with these things. "Waits second! I HAVE AN IDEA!"  
  
Fordo looked at Sam. "I don't think I'm following you on this one Sam. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know how we can prank Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin master."  
  
"Well just don't stand, there spit it out already!"  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. Frodo. My idea is to slime them with marshmallow goo."  
  
********************** ********************  
  
"Merry? Do you have an idea yet? Merry?" Pippin asked.  
  
All of a sudden a huge grin spread across Merry's face. "I have an idea Pip."  
  
"Well, will you tell me?" "Oh right. First we're going to throw this huge part! And you're going to dress up as a wizard." Merry saw the expression on Pippin's face when he said that. "Don't worry I'm going to help you."  
  
Pippin sighed with relief. "And then?"  
  
"And then you'll ask for an assistance."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"You make sure it's Frodo though. Okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Then you'll ask him to step in this box. You'll say a few magic words. And then you'll pull the string."  
  
"What happens when I pull the string?"  
  
"A big bucket of marshmallow goo will fall on him."  
  
"This is going to be the best prank ever!"  
  
********************** ********************  
  
Hope you liked it so far. Please review. Thank you. 


	10. The Day Of The Party

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Lord of the Rings. Well. at least I hope everyone does.  
  
********************** ********************  
  
There was excitement all through the Shire. The news of the party was such a shock they could not believe their ears. The word in the Shire was that there was going to be a wizard performing, but that wasn't the most shocking part. The most shocking part was that Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took were throwing the party.  
  
"Okay Pip. We'll need to get u a costume." Merry grinned.  
  
"Um. Merry aren't wizards suppose to be tall."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what are we going to do about that?"  
  
"Well, you're going to sit on my shoulders."  
  
"Why don't you sit on my shoulders?"  
  
"Because I'll know where to go unlike you. You'll run into stuff unlike me."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"  
  
********************* *********************  
  
"Mr. Frodo, isn't this party held by Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin a bit suspicious?" Samwise asked. "Yes, indeed. It is very suspicious."  
  
"Do you think their up to something?"  
  
"They could be. But we don't know."  
  
"You know Sam. this could be a very good time to do our revenge."  
  
"Revenge?"  
  
"You know! Our prank!" Jeez Sam you're an idiot. You can be such an asshole!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Frodo. Your word revenge just wasn't running through the old brain. That's all."  
  
"Whatever Sam."  
  
********************* *********************  
  
The day of the party, all the hobbits were coming. They were all excited and were anxious to see the wizard. Most of the hobbits thought it would be Gandalf.  
  
"Well, Pip. This is the day." Merry said, while going over the plans.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We'll go through this one more time. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"First you and I go up on stage. We will not bow. Then you'll greet yourself."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I will then walk over to the table. You will do a stooped trick with Gandalf's staff that I managed to steal."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"I have no clue how I got it." Merry answered puzzled. " Then you'll ask for a volunteer."  
  
"Any volunteer. Right?"  
  
"NO! Make sure the volunteer is Frodo."  
  
"OKLIE DOKLIE!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
********************* *********************  
  
The day went by and the hobbits drank and they ate and they drank some more. There was song and dance and even more food.  
  
Finally the time came. It was time for the presentation. All the hobbits gathered around anxious. Wanting it to start.  
  
"Well let's go Pippin. It's time to go."  
  
"Okay, right behind you."  
  
********************* *********************  
  
Hope you like the story so far. Thank you for all of your reviews. Please review. 


	11. In The End

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: How many times will I have to do this??? O well, you know I do not own LotR. ********************************* **********************  
  
"Come on Pippin hurry up! We'll be late!" Merry shouted back at Pippin after running out the door with a sack over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Pippin called back.  
  
Pippin ran up to Merry as quickly as he could carrying two sack s full of food and one full of. no one knows. "Why do we need all of this food?"  
  
"Uh. for the party dumb ass!" Merry said, as he hit Pippin in the forehead.  
  
"Oh right."  
  
*********************** *******************  
  
The two hobbits quickly ran to the party tree, where the stage was and quickly got ready.  
  
Meanwhile Frodo and Sam were, getting ready on their own.  
  
"Um. Mr. Frodo what exactly are we doing?" asked Sam. Still not having a clue what they're doing.  
  
"GEEZ SAM I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF THE IDEA!!!"  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure it was you Mr. Frodo"  
  
"Whatever! It doesn't matter!"  
  
Frodo and Sam had gotten ready the night before. They had volunteered to put up the rest of the decorations.  
  
"Come on Sam let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I wonder. THE PARTY!"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Frodo and Sam walked to the field and sat down at the table that they reserved for that night. Their table was front row centre.  
  
"Okay Sam, get out the water guns" Frodo said grimly.  
  
"What water guns?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"Uh. the ones with the slime in them."  
  
"Oh! Those ones. You should call them Slime Guns, it would make much more sense."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT I CALL THEM JUST GET THEM OUT!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry Mr. Frodo" Sam said as he quickly and clumsily got out the "slime guns".  
  
************************* *****************  
  
"Okay Pippin you ready???" Merry asked as he Pippin hopped on his shoulders and Pippin put the cloak over them.  
  
"Yep"  
  
As they were just finishing putting on their cloak, Rosie came out on stage. "Okay here's the moment you've all been waiting for" Rosie said aloud. "Here he is Peredoc!"  
  
Merry walked onto stage, with great difficulty. "Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for coming!" Pippin called out to the other hobbits. "My name is Peredoc and I am the wizard for your entertainment tonight. I think." Merry hit Pippin on the leg. "Ow! I mean of course I am. Okay for my first trick I will need a pig!"  
  
"A pig???" asked Fatty Bolger.  
  
"Yes a pig!" Pippin answered, as a pig came onto stage. "Thank you! I will now turn this pig into. um. uh. CHICKEN!!!"  
  
There were many oo's and aw's from the crowd.  
  
Pippin stepped up close to the pig and said a few funny words "Abracazama de pig! Turn dis log into a geodgle chicken!" There was a big blast of smoke and as the smoke cleared the audience burst out into cheer, for there was no longer a pig there but a chicken.  
  
"Okay for my next trick I need a volunteer! Would anyone like to help me???" Pippin asked. At first no one wanted to help but all of a sudden Frodo volunteered unexpectedly. "Okay! You sir, come on up here. What is your name sir?"  
  
"My name is Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Ah! Okay Mr. Baggins I'll need you to stand in this crate here." Pippin said as Frodo stepped into the crate. "Okay, I will attempt to make Mr. Baggins here disappear." As the door closed Pippin walked over to the side.  
  
"Ablacuzoo give him de dime now he be covereded by slime!" Pippin shouted as he pulled a string on the side of the crate at the same time Sam sprayed him with his slime in his slime gun.  
  
The hobbits of the Shire burst out laughing at the wizard being covered in slime. Sam ran speedily ran up onto stage.  
  
"This is no wizard it's only Mr. Pippin and Mr. Merry playing pranks." Said Sam as he pulled off Pippin's fake beard he had on. He then opened the crate door. Sam was amazed when he saw that Mr. Frodo was not there.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Where are you?!?!" Sam shouted.  
  
"I'm down here!" Came Frodo's voice back, but nowhere to be seen.  
  
"We knew something like this was going to happen so we made sure our prank was better." Said Merry as he pushed Pippin of his shoulders.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Sam fiercely as he grabbed Merry by the neck.  
  
"You'll have to find him yourself. He's not far." Merry answered. "Now if you excuse us, Pippin and I are going to go home now.  
  
"No your not! Not until you tell me where Mr. Frodo is!" Sam growled.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid you won't be able to survive without you boyfriend." Pippin said rubbing his head.  
  
"What! Where did you get that crazy idea? There's nothing going on between Mr. Frodo and me if you know what I mean." Sam answered scared thinking that his and Frodo's secret wasn't very secret anymore.  
  
"Oh we know everything about you and Frodo, Sam." Pippin said. We know everything."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh let's just say we got our proof and if you don't fix this mess up and tell everyone that this wasn't a joke, we won't tell anyone about your guys' secret." Merry said slyly.  
  
"Deal!" Sam said, as he shook Merry's hand. "Now where is Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"He's down there." Merry said, pointing down. "He's under the stage. Go get him if you want we don't want him." Merry walked away to the front of the stage. "Everyone! I have an announcement to make!"  
  
Merry waited for everyone to quiet down. "Okay. Number one is Frodo is gay!" There was lots of murmuring and laughter in the crowd at this announcement. "Okay! Number two, Sam I gay." There was even more laughter and murmuring in the crowd after this announcement. "And number three, Sam and Frodo are an item!" This time there was no murmuring just laughter.  
  
"How do you know?" Called out a hobbit from the crowd.  
  
"Because I have proof." Merry said as he pulled out Frodo's journal and opened it. He began to read aloud. "April 5, last night was the best night of my life Sam stayed over. At first he was just over to talk and to plan our prank for Merry and Pippin. While we were thinking of what to do, I looked over at Sam and he was staring at me with these two, big, beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I began to stare into his eyes. Then the next thing I knew my lips were touching his. I won't say anymore, but all I know is that was the most special night of my life. I finally know what that feeling in my stomach was whenever Sam was around. Frodo." Merry closed the journal and started to run like hell, with Sam and Frodo at his tail.  
  
The rest of the hobbits couldn't believe their ears. After a while they all went home still not believing what they heard.  
  
Pippin and Merry finally got home after running from Sam and Frodo for about an hour.  
  
"Merry? All that stuff that you said, is it actually true?" Pippin asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Unbelievably, yes it is Pip." Merry answered still not believing what he read. "So that's what the condoms were for."  
  
************************* ****************** Well that's my story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Send flames if you want, I don't care. Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
